Sumerians
http://sumerianturks.org/sumerian_hungarian.htm Русский язык (Russkiy yazyk - Russian) Sources https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Шумеро-аккадская_мифология Sumero-Akkadian mythology :"The Sumero-Akkadian mythology is the mythology of the population of Ancient Mesopotamia , who spoke Sumerian and Akkadian languages . This article does not address the mythical representations of the population of ancient Mesopotamia, who spoke in other languages; for them, see the articles: Hurrian Mythology , West Semit Mythology , etc." *"Ан, А́ну(м) (аккад.) — бог неба; особое значение его культ имел в Уруке. Ан выступает как высшая сущность в божественной иерархии, воплощение верховной власти, космоустроитель, верховный судья, покровитель царственности, «отец богов». С увеличением культового значения города Ниппура, многие из указанных функций перешли к «первенцу Ана» — богу Энлилю; различия между функциями двух богов стирались, но в целом Ан рассматривался как пассивное верховное божество, воплощение высшей справедливости. В трёхчастной структуре мира Ан — владыка «верхнего», небесного мира; в его ведении находятся звезды и погодные явления. *Энли́ль («Владыка дуновения (то есть воздуха)»), Э́ллиль (аккад.) — верховное деятельное божество; как и другие важнейшие боги, изначально мог быть покровителем отдельной территориальной общины, группировавшейся вокруг города Ниппура. Функции Энлиля близки к функциям Ана: он «отец богов», определяющий судьбу, верховный владыка, повелитель ветра; но в отличие от своего отца, он принимает активное участие в жизни богов и людей. В трёхчастной структуре мира Энлиль — владыка «среднего мира», мира людей. В отношении к человечеству проявляется двояко: с одной стороны, он ответственен за плодородие, является подателем урожая и благополучной, мирной жизни, с другой — это свирепый и воинственный бог бури, несущий людям стихийные бедствия. С возвышением Вавилона, большинство функций Эллиля, так же как и эпитет «бэл» (аккад. «Господь») постепенно перешли к Мардуку; в ассирийском пантеоне в роли верховного бога выступал Ашшур *Э́нки («Владыка земли(?)», «Владыка недр(?)»), Э́а (аккад. 'Айя) — бог подземных вод, плодородия, мудрости, магического искусства; творец и космоустроитель. Изначально мог быть покровителем древнего города Эреду, где характерный культ с принесением в жертву рыб прослеживается в доисторические времена. В ведении Энки — «нижний» хтонический мир, точнее та его часть, что связана с водой; его обиталище — дворец Абзу в подземном океане пресных вод; отношение к людям — благосклонное. В генеалогической схеме этот бог обычно является сыном Ана; его жена — Дамкина, один из детей — Амаруту (Мардук) *Ина́нна (шум.), И́штар (аккад.) — главное женское божество шумеро-аккадского пантеона; почиталась повсеместно, в том числе как единая ипостась различных женских божеств, отвечающих за плодородие (ср. «Богиня-мать»); важнейший центр — Урук. Ранние источники не дают ясной информации о функциях этого божества; в последующее же время Инанна слилась с Иштар — аккадским вариантом семитской богини-воительницы Астар, переняв часть её свойств. Комплексная основа, на которой сложился образ богини, обуславливает сложность её функций. В различных источниках Инанна фигурирует как «небесная госпожа», «владычица всех мэ» (титул высших богов), «небесная корова» (то есть подательница жизни и насущных благ), «женщина» (семантика женских божеств), «небесная блудница» (проекция эротических функций в масштабы мироздания), «умножающая людей и страны словно овец» (репродуктивная сила природы). В то же время, Инанна-Иштар воплощает и разрушительные силы; это великая воительница, сокрушающая города и страны, непревзойдённая в битвах. Культ этой богини был также связан с понятием «Священного брака» и практикой культовой проституции. Указания на положение Иштар в божественной генеалогии противоречивы. Астрономическим воплощением являлась планета Венера. С возвышением Вавилона часть функций Иштар совпадала с функциями Царпанит — божественной супруги Мардука. *Ма́рдук (аккад.), Ама́руту (шум. «Телец Уту?») — изначально бог-покровитель общины с центром в городе Вавилоне, один из младших богов (игигов). С возвышением Вавилона в начале II тыс. до н. э. возрастает и значение Мардука. В процессе эволюции его образ впитал черты других важнейших культов, прежде всего Эллиля, Эа, Шамаша и др; вследствие этого образ Мардука сложен. В источниках он описывается как «владыка богов» (глава пантеона), космоустроитель, божественный воитель, герой, ответственный за плодородие, «отец людского рода», бог мудрости, врачевания, магического искусства, покровитель ирригации, податель мира и благополучия. В отличие от многих ранних божеств, образ Мардука не имеет выраженных черт амбивалентности: Мардук благосклонен к людям, а войны и бедствия обычно трактуются как следствие существования иных сил, действующих в его отсутствие. В нововавилонское время культ этого бога достиг апогея: в пантеоне равных ему персонажей не было, он воспринимался как владыка Вселенной. В то же время, постепенная ассимиляция других культов привела к попыткам монотеистической трактовки образа Мардука, в соответствии с которой все прочие боги являлись его ипостасями. Астрономический аспект — планета Юпитер." Google Translation: *(An, Anu (m) ( akkad. ) - god of the sky ; his cult had a special meaning in Uruk . An appears as the supreme entity in the divine hierarchy, the embodiment of supreme power, space engineer, supreme judge, patron of royalty, the “father of the gods.” With the increase in the religious significance of the city of Nippur , many of these functions were transferred to the “firstborn Ana” - the god Enlil ; the differences between the functions of the two gods were erased, but on the whole, An was considered as a passive supreme deity, the embodiment of supreme justice. In the three-part structure of the world, An is the lord of the “upper”, celestial world; under his jurisdiction are stars and weather phenomena. *Enlil ("Lord of the breath (that is, air)" ), Ellil ( acad. ) - the supreme active deity; like other important gods, it could initially be the patron saint of a separate territorial community grouped around the city of Nippur . The functions of Enlil are close to those of Ana: he is the "father of the gods", determining fate, the sovereign, the lord of the wind; but unlike his father, he takes an active part in the lives of gods and people. In the three-part structure of the world, Enlil is the lord of the “middle world,” the human world. In relation to humanity, it manifests itself in two ways: on the one hand, it is responsible for fertility, is the giver of the harvest and prosperous, peaceful life, on the other - it is a ferocious and warlike godstorms , bringing people to natural disasters. With the rise of Babylon , most of the functions of Ellil, as well as the epithet " bel " (acad. "Lord") gradually shifted to Marduk ; in Assyrian pantheon, Ashur acted as the supreme god *Enki ("Lord of the Earth (?)", "Lord of the Earth (?)" ), Ea ( akkad. ' Aya ) - god of groundwater, fertility, wisdom, magical art; creator and spacemaker. Initially, he could have been the patron saint of the ancient city of Heredus , where a characteristic cult with the sacrifice of fish can be traced in prehistoric times. Enki is in charge of the “lower” chthonic world , more precisely that part of it that is associated with water; its abode is the Abzu palacein the freshwater underground ocean; attitude towards people is supportive. In the genealogical scheme, this god is usually the son of Ana; his wife - Damkina , one of the children -Amaruta (Marduk) *Inanna ( shum. ), Ishtar ( akkad. ) - the main female deity of the Sumero-Akkadian pantheon; respected everywhere, including as the unified incarnation of various female deities responsible for fertility (cf. "Mother Goddess"); the most important center is Uruk . Early sources do not provide clear information about the functions of this deity; Later, Inanna merged with Ishtar, the Akkadian version of the Semitic warrior goddess Astar , taking over some of her properties. The complex basis on which the image of the goddess took shape determines the complexity of its functions. In various sources, Inanna appears as "heavenly mistress," "the mistress of all me"(Title of higher gods)," heavenly cow "(that is, the giver of life and vital goods)," woman "(semantics of female deities)," heavenly harlot "(projection of erotic functions on the scale of the universe) (Reproductive power of nature). At the same time, Inanna-Ishtar embodies destructive forces; she is a great warrior who smashes cities and countries, unsurpassed in battle. The cult of this goddess was also associated with the concept of "Sacred Marriage" and the practice of cult prostitution . The indications of Ishtar's position in divine genealogy are contradictory. Astronomical incarnation was the planet Venus . With the rise of Babylon, some of the functions of Ishtar coincided with the functions of Tsarpanit - the divine consort of Marduk. *Marduk ( Akkad. ), Amarutu ( noise. “Taurus Utu?” ) Was originally the patron god of a community with the center in the city of Babylon , one of the younger gods ( Igigov ). With the rise of Babylon at the beginning of the second millennium BC. e. the value of marduk is increasing. In the process of evolution, his image absorbed the features of other major cults, primarily Ellil , Ea , Shamash.and etc; as a result, the image of Marduk is complex. The sources describe him as “the lord of the gods” (head of the pantheon), space engineer, divine warrior, hero of fertility, “father of the human race”, god of wisdom, healing, magical art, patron of irrigation , peace bearer. Unlike many early deities, the image of Marduk has no pronounced features of ambivalence : Marduk is supportive of people, and wars and disasters are usually interpreted as a result of the existence of other forces operating in his absence. In the New Babylonian time, the cult of this god reached its apogee: in the pantheon there were no characters equal to him, he was perceived as the lord of the Universe. At the same time, the gradual assimilation of other cults has led to attempts at monotheisticinterpretations of the image of Marduk, according to which all the other gods were his persons. The astronomical aspect is the planet Jupiter .) https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Мардук Marduk Category:Aliens